phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Morgue Attack 1
Morgue Attack is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. Although it only displays once on the mission map, this quest is a series of three timed battles that are fought back to back. Once selections are made for the first battle, decks cannot be changed for the remainder of the series until the fighting has concluded and the Hunters achieve victory. Immediately following the team's return from Ravum Aedes Sacra, the Commander is alerted that the Arkz have broken into and are launching an all-out assault on Pioneer 2. The enemy is currently making their way for the Morgue. The Commander must assemble together the troops and prepare the defense of the C.A.R.D. Laboratory while administration evacuates the researchers and staff. As preparations are made among the chaos, no one knows where Ino'lis seems to have disappeared to... Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 16-1a From: Government Mission: Intruders have infiltrated the Pioneer 2 Central Information Room and are now making their way to the Morgue. We'd like you to handle this matter immediately. Stage: Morgue Requirements: Clear Guardian 3 Party composition: 2v2 Teammate & deck: Glustar (Life's Bet) + 1 more Hunter Enemy & deck: Lura (For Break) + Rufina (Dear Break) Team rules: Defeat both opponents within 30 minutes; Phase duration is limited to 20 seconds Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kranz / Kylria / Teifu / Viviana Orland / Relmitos / Saligun / Stella Cutscene character: All characters Unlocks: Morgue Attack 2 Morgue Attack 1 takes place on the Morgue map in a 7x7 grid with the middle blocked off. The enemy team begins the fight north of the map, with Rufina (represented by the red circle) starting off northwest while Lura (orange circle) is stationed east of her. The blue circle denotes the selectable character chosen by the player, while the purple circle is Glustar, the mandatory teammate for this battle. Unlike other fights seen thus far, the Morgue Attack series is a marathon of battles that are fought back to back with no break in between the action. The first fight must be completed within 30 minutes, the timer of which begins its countdown during the characters' introductory banter. Enemy turns will also deplete the timer, so it is best to keep this in mind as the battle rages on. Both opponents must be incapacitated within the time limit otherwise the Hunters will lose. If Glustar is defeated in battle, the mission will continue but the Commander's hunter will be alone for the remainder of this fight. If the Commander's hunter falls in battle, the mission will be considered a loss. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: NAME! I've been told to have you report to the Chief's room right now! Please hurry! I, I, I, I'm taking care of, uh, security in this area! Aaagh! Pentaglass: NAME! NAME! We're in big trouble, okay?! Th-the Morgue's being attacked! What am I gonna do?! It's not my fault, okay?! Karen! Karen!! ...... The quest Morgue Attack has been added. Pentaglass: Th-the Morgue's being attacked! What am I gonna do?! It's not my fault, okay?! Karen! Karen!! Karen: NAME, please keep calm. The Morgue, a.k.a. the C.A.R.D. Lab, is under attack by the Arkz. Command your team members to assume battle positions immediately. I'll evacuate all the researchers to safety! Hurry!! ...... It's odd, though... Kranz said earlier that Ino'lis isn't here... You think she's okay? Administration secretary: The Arkz are coming! I'd better get out of here! ...I just hope we don't lose all our work... Agh! I can't think about that right now! Kranz: Hey, what's going on? Don't you know what's happening? We're all fighters here. You don't have to freak out like that. ...... Whaaat?! Someone's attacking Pioneer 2?! Is it some kind of unknown life form?! ...... Well, you said you didn't know who it was, so... ...... They snuck in? ...... Oh, they've gotta be up to something! Okay, I'll go talk to them. Where are they right now?! Huh? They're getting close to the Morgue? Uh, that's bad, isn't it?! ...... Run awaaaaayyyy!! Heheh. Just kidding. I know what's up. It's them Arkz, right? We just gotta calm down a little, that's all. I was just pulling your leg, all right? You know, Kylria's been pretty lethargic lately. Don't you think? ...Did she say anything to you? Oh... really... I don't like that... I hate seeing a woman all lonely like that... Huh? Come to think of it, where's Ino'lis? Did she go somewhere...? We've got so many people here these days, it's hard to tell who's here and who isn't. Actually, you know what? I forgot to do it last night. You know. That. My ID check. Is there any real point to that, anyway? I mean, I can go inside without doing the check, you know. Oh, didn't you know that? Yeah. It's no big deal if you don't do the check for two or three days. I guess the government's using it to supervise us or something. Sheesh, who do they think they are, anyway? Sil'fer: NAME! I heard that Pioneer 2 is under attack, but is it really true? Who is it?! You don't know yet...? Are they coming towards the Morgue? All right. I'll prepare for battle just in case. I'll let everyone know about this. It'd be a good idea to fix up your cards right now. We don't know who the enemy is. There might be a lot of them, right? In that case, it'd be best to have a Deck that's able to cope at least a little bit against any sort of enemy you might encounter... Huh? Oh. Now that you mention it... ...I guess Ino'lis isn't here, is she? Where'd she run off to at a time like this...? I hope she isn't thinking about doing anything weird... I got a bad feeling in my stomach. I'm worried. Orland: Pioneer 2's under attack?! That's impossible... Mmm... I must quiet myself and concentrate. ...... All right. So, where is the enemy? Are we receiving conflicting information? I'm ready to go on your word. I'll stop them any way I can. The ones attacking Pioneer 2 right now may be the Arkz, no...? ...... I didn't mention this, but Break of the Arkz is an old friend of mine. When we were young, back when we didn't know any better, we walked down the path of the warrior together. My soul never burned in battle so brightly as it did back then. I could feel myself alive in ways that I can no longer feel. But now... Break... This attack... It can't be your doing can it? Oh, I forgot to mention it, but I heard Kylria and Kranz talk about Blitz during a conversation. Relmitos and I don't know any man by the name of Blitz, but we do know a man with a similar assumed name from assorted past experiences. The two people could be connected. Once we quell this attack on Pioneer 2, I plan to explore that connection a little further. Relmitos: ...! Someone's attacking Pioneer 2?! ...That took less time than I expected... ...! Well... Someone must've leaked out internal information on Pioneer 2... Otherwise, they would have never been able to break into the ship without being detected sooner. ...In which case, our enemy has to be the Arkz. It must be. However... They're obviously in a hurry over something... I think they're after a piece of information. A certain scrap of information that Break left behind earlier... *Cough* *Cough* Oh, not now... Errgh. I can't breathe... ...... *Huff* *huff* I'm, I'm fine now. Thanks. Hey, don't look at me like that. If I don't look healthy, then everyone will see through this. I especially don't want Orland to know about me... He worries about things too much, I tell you. Viviana: Oh, Commander! They're coming, right? The Arkz! They're coming this way! It's got to be them! They sure got guts... Time for some revenge! Don't you worry. I'm gonna take care of them. I mean, I know Teifu had to help me out before and all... ...... But that wasn't my fault! Okay? It wasn't! Huh? Oh, I'm thankful, don't worry about that... I said thank you to Teifu and everything. ...... But who cares about that?! The Arkz are right in front of us! Let's go! I wanna show Master Saligun what I'm capable of! But if the Arkz are coming here... ...does that mean Memoru is with them, too...? What should I do...? I just don't know. ...... No! I don't care about her! All she does is annoy me! I have to punish her! She's been a bad girl! Haha! I can't wait! Saligun: NAME! The Arkz are storming through Pioneer 2! They must be pretty desperate for something if they're invading us directly. That, or they've got some kind of goal here. ...I wish this wasn't happening. I don't want those two to meet each other right now... Our security line is faltering... They might run into each other... Either way... We're going to have to take care of this ourselves. NAME! I'm going to follow after Viviana. I'm counting on you to take command over the area, okay? Either way... We're going to have to take care of this ourselves. NAME! I'm going to follow after Viviana. I'm counting on you to take command over the area, okay? Director's Room guard: Commander! The Arkz are invading the Morgue! They haven't made it here yet, so you have time to fix your Deck! Good luck! Central Command Room guard: This C.A.R.D. Lab is guarded by my security team 24 hours a day... ...or, at least, it should have been... I'm sorry...! I tried my best to keep them at bay! My team can't hold out against those guys! You gotta help us, Commander! Researcher: This is the Command Center. You still have some time. Think over your equipment carefully. I believe in you, Commander! You'll protect us! Researcher: Have the Arkz made it here yet...? If they destroy the Control Room... oh, we'd be in trouble then! All the research we've done so far could go up in smoke... Ohhhh, I'm feeling faint... Researcher: Hmm... Well, hold on... If you're going to fight them off with your cards... Then I'll get to see the fruits of my research in person!! No, wait! It's too dangerous. I might get hit by a stray attack... Oooh, but still... Officer: The Arkz are here to snatch away our C.A.R.D. Technology! Well, I'm not about to just hand it to them! Robot: BEEP! BEEP! Emergency! Emergency! BEEP! BEEP! Lady by the Trading Machine: This is a C.A.R.D. Trading Machine. ...uh, I heard the Arkz are attacking us, but is that really true? Should I be running away about now? Mission provisioner: ...... Oh, it's you... Pretty bold, asking me for work at a time like this, huh? Heh. I wouldn't have expected anything else, Commander! Sorry. I got nothing in today. I'll have something for you next time, so go take out the invaders already! All right?! Researcher: You're going to repel the attackers, right? In that case, let me tell you how this works one more time! ...... That's all. We're counting on you, Commander! Quest dialogue ---- ANNOUNCEMENT: Intruders detected. Residents in Areas HA-5, 6, 12 and 13, please evacuate the premises. The intruders are unidentified, but are presumed to be armed and dangerous. Exercise caution. Repeat... Voice: If you don't resist, you won't be harmed. Break: We are the Arkz. We are fighting the Principal Government to protect the sanctity and civil rights of the people of Pioneer 2. Please do as we say and do not resist. This C.A.R.D. laboratory will be destroyed. Kranz: We'll put a stop to you!!! Ino'lis: Kranz, please! Just do what they say! Kranz: Ino'lis?! You took her hostage?! You dirty...! Ino'lis: ...No... No, Kranz, it's not like that... I'm... Break: She came to us of her own free will. Kranz: Wh-what?! Relmitos: Break! You're after the data in the central control room, aren't you? Break: ...That's correct. But the C.A.R.D. Technology also stands in the way of our goals. The government has kept it secret, so people aren't aware of its danger! Think! Any object can be so easily rematerialized using that technology. The desire for control of such a magical capability has stirred plenty of ugly conflicts, even within the government of Pioneer 2! But that power comes with the incredibly high chance of infection and death. If the disease becomes an epidemic, they couldn't possibly prepare enough vaccine for everyone. That is, if they even have a full vaccine ready! It's only a matter of time before this germ spreads and destroys this world. The Principal Government knows this, and yet they've been blinded by their struggle for power and have chosen to ignore the danger. You KNOW I'm right, Relmitos! Or should I say... Nef Miyama! Relmitos: Break... Break: Therefore, we have no choice but to eliminate it. I'm sorry, but before the C.A.R.D. Technology has a chance to spread, we're going to destroy this place. Relmitos: You're using that technology yourself. What do you plan to do about that? Break: As soon as it's all over, we'll destroy ours as well. Orland: ...We can't simply stand back and let you go on! It's our duty to protect it! Sorry, but if that's what you want, we have no choice but to fight. Break: Orland... I won't let anything... ...or anyone... ...stand in my way!! Orland!! Orland: ...It's too bad it had to be like this... Break... Break: Let's do it! (The battle for the Morgue begins. The combatants take their positions.) Glustar: (Hey, hey... That's not the way I understand it!) Lura: Rufina, can you please back up Break! Rufina: I know! You come and follow me too! (Time remaining 29:37... and counting...) Category:Hunters story quests